


The Scent of Leather

by kickcows



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: M/M, Outdoor Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-25
Updated: 2018-01-25
Packaged: 2019-03-09 12:00:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13481043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kickcows/pseuds/kickcows
Summary: Prompto is thirsty, and only one thing will slake that thirst.





	The Scent of Leather

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt - Gloves
> 
> Here is my fourth entry for PromnisWeek! Cross-posted from my [tumblr](http://heartlessfujoshi.tumblr.com/post/170114644383/title-the-scent-of-leather-fandom-ffxv) account. Please enjoy! :)

* * *

If there is one piece of fabric that Prompto enjoys the touch of, it’s leather. Leather feels good on any part of his body - be it the leather pants he likes to wear, or the leather vest he likes to wear. But his favorite leather garment isn’t his, but is Ignis’. And that leather garment is now touching him in two places - one is around his cock, the other is over his mouth, his needy cries being muffled by the palm that rests over his lips.

“You know you must be quiet…” Ignis’ voice punctures his ear, his hips pushing back as he feels Ignis’ cock slip further into his body. “Don’t make me pull out before either of us have finished, all because you couldn’t keep your end of the bargain…”

He nods his head, leaning his head back against Ignis’ shoulder, his hands balancing on a rock as he gets thoroughly serviced by his lover. The smell of leather, and hints of sulfur, from fire magic that Ignis likes to use, penetrates his nostrils as he becomes torn between thrusting his his hips forward or back. To thrust them forward means he’ll be pushing his cock against the smooth material that circles his cock, but to thrust back means he’ll get more of Ignis’ cock. It’s a war that he battles on a daily basis, the thirst for his lover never seeming to be quenched.

His chest connects to the rock with one hard thrust, a lust-filled moan tearing from his throat, the heat of his breath almost unbearable against his own mouth. His eyes roll back, as he feels his body beginning to get close to an orgasm. The sounds of the lower halves of their bodies slapping against each other is louder than any of the noises coming from his mouth, but those noises don’t seem to bother Ignis at all. In fact, the harder Prompto is fucked by him, the louder those sounds become. Knees tremble, as the momentum begins to build the need to find his release.

Drool spills from his mouth, and the tiny shift of Ignis’ hand against his jaw gives him the moment he needs, teeth grabbing onto the small opening at the heel of Ignis’ hand, his tongue shoving up it as he licks the man’s palm, tasting the sweat and leather on his tastebuds. Ignis lets him enjoy himself for a few moments, but then pulls it away, and puts it back over his mouth, but the deed has been done.

“They’ll wonder what’s keeping us soon…” Ignis’ hand begins to move faster on his cock, the way the leather slides up and down pulls Prompto closer and closer to the edge. Teeth tug on the shell of his ear. “Stop holding back, and come for me…”

Those three words push him over, his hot seed spilling out of his body, as he starts to jizz all over the rock. Ignis milks him like it’s his job, the expertise of his hand creating a blissful buzz in his mind. His muffled moans increase in pitch, as the tip of Ignis’ cock begins to strike that spot deep inside of him, making his dick weep more milky white tears. The rush of his lover’s release coating his walls drags another satisfied moan out of him, his knees almost giving out as he tries to balance himself against the rock.

The smell of leather is taken away from his nose, wet lips replacing the glove, as a tongue is pushed into his mouth. He groans when Ignis pulls out of him, then turns around so that his back is now pressed against the boulder, being careful to not get covered in his own spunk. He looks up into Ignis’ eyes, panting softly as he pulls him back towards his body.

“One more…?” He requests, jumping up when he feels Ignis move closer to him, his legs wrapping easily around his waist, as the tip of Ignis’ cock starts to tease his wet entrance. “Please…? I promise to be quiet…”

“If they call for us…” Ignis doesn’t finish his sentence, and instead gives in to Prompto’s request, that fullness returning to his ass, as he feels Ignis’ plump cock pushing back into his body.

Putting his own gloved hand over his mouth, he nods his head. Everytime they can sneak away from camp together, they do. This time, the excuse had been to go gather more Leiden peppers, even though they both knew there were plenty in their food supply. But it had been bought by both Noctis and Gladio, allowing the two of them to find that quick relief.

Hands slide up his back, leather gloves rubbing against his skin. “You can’t just have one orgasm, can you?” Ignis speaks to him, voice full of lust. “Such a greedy little minx you are, Prompto.”

“You…love it…too…” He returns, pushing his hips down, the hands on his back slipping down to his ass. “I know you do…” He squeezes his body around Ignis’ cock, putting his hands on top of his shoulders, as they rock against one another.

“You’re right - I do.” Ignis slams up into him, white stars blooming behind his closed eyelids, as his head drops forward with a low moan.

Prompto leans forward, and bites down on Ignis’ shoulder, needing  _something_  to muffle his wild cries, as the man fucks him senseless with his cock. Every thrust pushes him back towards the edge, hating the fact that this might be the only time they’ll get to have sex with each other for the evening. But, beggars can’t be choosers, so he’ll take whatever he can get.

Ignis spits filth into his ears, the words adding a sick flare to their dalliance. Words that he knows neither Noctis, nor Gladio, are privy to hearing. Reaching between their bodies, he starts to jerk himself off with his gloved hand, the leather nowhere near as smooth as Ignis’, but if he closes his eyes tight enough, he can imagine it’s his lover’s hand rather than his own. Four quick jerks on his cock, and he’s coming again, teeth still digging into Ignis’ shoulder as he rides out his euphoric orgasm. The secondary rush returns to the lower half of his body, the satiated moan leaving Ignis’ throat music to his ears.

As they get themselves cleaned up, Prompto’s phone begins to ring. “Hello?” He gets out, trying not to sound as out of breath as he is. “Noct? That you, buddy?”

“Where are you guys? We’re hungry.” Noctis’ voice comes over loud and clear through his speaker. “If you don’t get back soon, I may wind up eating Gladio’s last Cup O’Noodles.”

“Like fuck you will!”

He looks over at Ignis, and sees him healing himself, then feels the coolness of his magic permeate through his body. “We’re on our way back now. Dinner shouldn’t take too long to make, right Iggy?” He asks, as he grabs a few of the peppers near his feet, wiping off some of his cum from one of them on the dirt. He sees Ignis snickering, and picks up some of the dirt to fling it at him.

“We’ll be along shortly, Your Highness.” Ignis speaks close to the phone, as a hand slaps Prompto’s ass. He can’t stop the yelp from leaving his throat, his eyes widening at the sudden attack.

“What was that? Are you okay?” Noctis asks.

Glaring at his lover, Prompto takes the phone back and nods his head. “We’re fine. See you soon.” He hangs up, and looks over at Ignis. “That wasn’t fair.”

“At least we finished before he called.” Ignis tips his fingers at him. “Come on, let’s go back. I’m rather peckish myself.”

“Fine, but when they go to sleep, can we come back out here?”

“We shall see.”

They do go back, sneaking out of the tent at half past one in the morning. Prompto gets to enjoy Ignis’ cock two more times before they go back to the tent and pass out for the night, the smell of leather stuck in Prompto’s nose until dawn.

 


End file.
